The present invention generally relates to reproduction of bit information on a recording medium, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus for transforming bit information on a recording medium to encoded data and for transforming the encoded data to decoded data, so that a reconstructed data from the encoded data is recorded on a recording medium.
There is an information reproducing device which is of the type relevant to the present invention. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.3-123988 discloses this information reproducing device for reproducing data from original bit information recorded on a recording medium so that reproduced data of characters, pictures, or sound is recorded on a recording medium. The device disclosed in this publication relates to correct and precise reproduction of bit array information on a recording medium.
In the case of the information reproducing device mentioned above, a sequence of codes or bit array information of character, picture or sound data is recorded on a sheet-like recording medium, and it can be easily read by an optical reader. The data on the recording medium is transmitted from an information reproducing device to another information reproducing device via the existing mailing system. On reception of the data by the receiving device, the code sequence of the original data of characters, pictures, or sound is reproduced. In order to increase the performance and operability of the device, start data, end data and identification data are added to the code sequence of the original data, and such composite data is transmitted and received.
However, in the conventional device disclosed in the above mentioned publication, the receiving device can easily reproduce the bit information when the data of the bit information is received from the transmitting device, even if the data of the bit information is confidential. That is, in the above mentioned publication, there is no disclosure of a technique for preventing the leakage of the confidential data of the bit information to an unauthorized person.
There are other techniques relevant to the apparatus according to the present invention. A data encoding method appropriate for transmitting and receiving data of facsimile communications is disclosed in a transaction of the Institute of Picture and Communication Engineers of Japan, vol.17, No.6, 1988, entitled "Confidential Data protective Facsimile Communication Method Using A Scramble Technique". A data encoding method appropriate for digital images is disclosed in a transaction of the Institute of Electronics and Communication Engineers of Japan, 86/11 vol.1, J69-B No.11, entitled "A Technique of Data Encoding Appropriate For Digital Images".
In the cases of the above mentioned methods, the encoding process is carried out for data of digital signals only. However, there is no disclosure of handling of a recording medium on which bit information is recorded in order for the encoding and decoding of the bit information on the recording medium. That is, in the above mentioned methods, there is no disclosure of a device for transforming bit information on a recording medium to encoded data, and for transforming the encoded data to decoded data to record the reconstructed data on a recording medium.